School Life
by Yuri Anae Moore
Summary: This story was inspired by another story, hope you like it!


Time for school!

A story I read called inuyasha boarding school inspired me to write this story. Enjoy!

"O.K. class is finally over!" Sango says to kagome as they walk out of their most boring class: Math.

"Yeah, that test was a KILLER!" Kagome moans. " I don't even think I got 1 right."

The over com in the hallway above beeps then says "I would like every one to report to the auditorium, we have a new student coming here today. Again I would like everyone to report to the auditorium." Then it clicks off.

"Huh, I wonder who the new kid is." Sango Says . They rush to the auditorium.

When they get there they see Koga, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kohaku, Rin, and Ayame sitting in the the 2nd row in the middle section. They sit down by them.

Their Principal walks out on the stage. A girl follows close behind him.

"Boys and Girls I'd like to introduce Yuri Anae Moore." Their principle says

"Hello, It's very nice to meet you all." She says politely. She has 2 long dark ponytails hanging all the way down her back, She has brown eyes and is wearing a Blue top with a White skirt.

"Yuri, would you mind telling us some things a bout you?" The Principle asks. (I don't know his name so I'll call him Mr. Anderson)

"O.K. Um....I'm 15, I play tennis, my favorite animal is the wolf, I'm a good cook, I have 4 brothers which one is in heaven, 2 sisters, 2 puppies, and My favorite color is Light blue." She says.

Mr .Anderson talks for a while then dismisses them. But stops Kagome.

"Kagome, Yuri will be sharing a dorm room with you, Sango, Ayame, and Rin."he tells her.  
"O.K. i think she'd like being with us!" Kagome says happily.

Yuri comes up to Mr. Anderson.

"Yuri you'll be sharing a dorm with Kagome and some other girls." He tells her.

"O.K." Yuri responds nicely.

Kagome grabs her hand.  
"Come on, I'll introduce you to the my friends." She says.  
The two girls run out.

"Hey guys!" Kagome calls. She runs up to her friends. Yuri follows close behind.

"This is Yuri, You know, the new girl?"

'Yeah" they say

" I want to introduce you to her" kagome tells them. "O.K. Yuri this is Ayame, Sango, Rin., Inuyasha, Miroku, Kohaku, And Koga"

" Hello." she says.

"Hey!"they say.

"Hey! Guys Yuri's gonna be sharing a room with us now." Kagome adds.

" Cool!" Rin says. " It'll be like having another sister!"

Yuri giggles. "Well I guess so, ya know, you kinda remind me of my younger sister Zakuro."

"I do!?" Rin says. She giggles. Koga bumps her out the way. Rin scowls at him.

"I'm Koga, It's nice to meet you." Koga says shaking Yuri's hand.

"It's nice to meet you."Yuri says back.

Ayame comes in and says hi to Yuri and so does everyone else , then Kagome says it's time to go show Yuri their room. The girls walk away. Yuri looks back and waves to Koga, and he waves back.

"WOW!" Yuri says when she sees the room. She rolls her suitcase in.

"hey, why don't you put up you're stuff and we all go out to eat with the boys?" Sango says

"Good idea! That way she'll get to know us better" Kagome says happily.

Yuri puts down her suitcase and the girls walk towards the school building, on the way the run into Kikyo and her group. "Hey Kagome, Who's your friend?" Kikyo says snootily.

"What do you care?" Kagome says back.

Kikyo turns and looks at Yuri then smiles.

"Hey, why are you hanging out with them when you can hang out with the cool girls in th school?"She says

"Because I'm having fun hanging out with the REAL cool girls in the school, so please get out of our way so we can leave, now move!" Yuri says. The girls laugh then walk past Kikyo.

"What the hell just happened, did she just push us out the way?" Kaugra asks.

"I think she did, What're we gonna do Kikyo?" Tsubaki asks.

"Were gonna get back at her, I still haven't gotten back at her for stealing Inuyasha from me last year."Kikyo says.

"How are we gonna do that?" Kaugra asks

"Oh, you'll see, you'll see" Kikyo

"Hey guys, Do you wanna go eat with us?" Yuri asks when the girls get to the building.

"Yes!"Koga says quickly pushing Inuyasha out the way.

"Well, excuse me!' Inuyasha mutters to himself.

"Well, Come on then!" She says happily.

Yuri grabs Koga's hand and pulls him.

Koga freezes when she grabs his hand.

"Hey Koga"'Inuyasha teases." What's wrong with you?_"_

"_I bet you he likes Yuri"__ Miroku whispers to Inuyasha._

" _I DO NOT!" Koga yells._

_Yuri stops and turns around and the girls all look at him. "You don't what?" Yuri asks him._

_Koga shoots Inuyasha and Miroku a angry glance then he looks back at Yuri._

"_N-nothing, Their just bein' annoying as usual." he says_

_He smiles nervously. Yuri looks at him and then turns away. "Alright, And you two need to stop annoying Koga, I know you guys may do it all the time but still."_

_Then they all continue walking._

"_Looks like someone' protective of ya Koga." Inuyasha teases again._

"_Aw, shut up, You're just jealous because the new girl likes me." Koga whispers to him._

"_Psst, Yeah right, I gots Kagome, and she's all I need" Inuyasha says back._

"_And probably all he can handle." Miroku whispers to koga. They both laugh._

" _What, what's so funny?" Inuyasha asks._

"_What, we can't laugh with out all the questions?" Koga manages._

"_No" Inuyasha says plainly._

"_Wow, the food here is amazing!" yuri says._

" _We know." Sango says._

_Kagome stretches then yawns. _

"_Well, I guess it's time to go back to the dorms. She says._

_The all of them stand up and leave._

"_You know there's supposed to be another talent show next week." Ayame says._

_Yeah! I remember, the fliers all around the school, on every door, and locker." Rin say irritably._

"_I couldn't even get in my locker!" Inuyasha complains._

_They arrive at the girls' dorm._

_Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Ayame go inside. But Yuri stays outside. _

_Inuyasha and Miroku turn to leave _

" _Hey Koga, You coming?" Kohaku asks._

"_Yeah, Yeah, I'll catch up with you later, O.K.?" He says._

"_Alright, fine by us." Miroku says._

_The two walk up to their dorm._

"_Hey Koga, What's wrong? Why didn't you go with Them" Yuri asks,_

_Koga looks up at her,_

" _I just wanted to know something,,,, um... do you want to be in the show with me?"he asks shyly._

_Yuri looks at him._

" _Um, I know it's weird but still' He says._

"_I don't think it's weird, Of course I'll sing with you!" She says._

"_Thanks" Koga tells her._

_He turns around to leave._

"_And Koga," Yuri says,_

_Koga turns around and walks up to her._

" _Um,... I really don't know how to ask this but.. well, I know I just met you but still do you think you could, be my boyfriend?" _

_Koga looks at her. Yuri takes a deep breath and braces herself._

" _Yeah, I'd like that." He says._

_A smile spreads across Yuri's face. "Thanks." she says._

_She leans up and kisses koga on the lips. Then walks in her dorm._

_Koga stands their in shock then turns and heads to his dorm._

_Sango yawns. She sits up and looks around her room at her friends. She notices that Yuri's gone. She walks over to Yuri's bed. There's a note on it. It says:_

_Dear Friends._

_Koga came by earlier and Were eating breakfast in the lunch room, and guess what?! Koga's my boyfriend!!!!! Isn't that awesome? At first I was scared because I thought he was gonna say no. But he didn't, and he said yes._

_Love,_

_Yuri_

"_AHHHHHHH." Sango Screams. She runs over to Kagome._

"_Wake up!" Sango says shaking Kagome._

_Kagome lazily turns over and looks up at Sango._

"_What" She say drearily. Sango hands her the note. Kagome reads it then her eyes open up really wide._

"_Koga's her boy friend!!!!!!!!" Kagome Screams. Ayame jumps up and falls off her bed. "What are you guys screaming about?" She asks angrily rubbing her eyes._

_Kagome and Sango look at her. Kagome goes over and helps her up off the floor, then hands her the note._

"_WHAT!!!!!" Ayame Screams._

_Rin sits up straight in her bed and screams. Everybody looks at her. Her eyes are wide open. _

"_Why did you just scream?" Sango asks._

_Rin shrugs."I don't know, I just screamed because everybody else did."_

_Ayame frowns then walks out the door._

"_Hey, why did you guys scream anyway?" Rin asks._

_Kagome walks over to her and hands her the note._

" _HOLY CRAP!!!!! HE'S HER WHAT!!!!????" Rin screams._

_Sango and Kagome Nod._

"_Ya know, I did notice that Koga was really nice to her when she first came, Even the time when he bumped me out the way when he saw her." Rin says pouting at the last part._

"_Yeah, He was!" Sango catches on._

_Then the girls run out of the room and run to the lunch room.._

_Yuri and Koga are sitting a a two person lunch table eating breakfast. "I'm gonna go get something to drink, o.k.?" Koga says to Yuri. He stands up and goes to the drink machine._

_Yuri sits there eating. _

_Then 2 boys drag chairs over to the table Yuri's table._

"_Hey" Naraku says._

"_Oh, Hi" Yuri says back._

_Naraku puts his arm around her._

_Yuri stirs in her seat._

"_So, do ya got a boyfriend?" Bankotsu asks her._

"_Y-yes I do."Yuri stutters._

_Koga comes back over and sees Naraku with his arm around Yuri's shoulder._

" _Naraku you bastard! Get your arm off my girl!"Koga yells. He goes ovver and pushes Naraku out of his chair. He hits floor. Naraku trips koga and stands up. Koga gets up fast. grabs koga and a crowd gathers round. Naraku brings his fist back getting ready punch Koga in his face. Yuri rushes over and taps Naraku on his shoulder. Naraku turns around. Yuri brings her knee back and brings it up, and knees Naraku somewhere that it hurts! Naku falls on the ground. Bankotsu backs up and he runs away. Yuri runs over to Koga and she hugs him._

"_Koga are you ok.? Don't do that! You scared me to death!"She says. Koga puts his arms around her._

_Ayame, Kagome,Sango, And Rin run in. They run over to them._

"_Yuri! Are you o.k?" Kagome asks._

_Yuri nods._

"_What happened?" Rin asks_

"_Naraku was messing with her and we got into a fight." Koga says._

_Yuri turns and looks at the girls. She has a worried face expression mixed with calmness._

" _Yuri, listen, as long as I'm around they won't be messing with you any more." Koga says._

_Yuri nods, then koga reaches in his pocket and takes out a little box He opens it and it has a silver heart locket in it._

" _It's beautiful!" She says._

_Koga takes it out and he puts it around Yuri's neck._

_Yuri touches the designs on the locket. Then she hugs Koga._

"_Thank you" She says. She kisses koga on the cheek. Ayame fidgets then tries to stay calm._

_Koga grabs Yuri's hand and they walk out. The girls follow them out of the cafeteria._

_Yuri looks at the bulletin board by the auditorium door. The sign-up sheet for the talent show has 1 spot left on it._

_'Koga, theres only one spot left!" she says._

_Koga looks at the sheet."Then why don't you sign up, I did it last year's last year so you can do it this time." He says._

"_O.K." She says. she takes the pencil hanging from the board and signs her name and the song she'll sing and who it's by._

" _I've never heard that song before." Koga says. _

"_Oh, my sister in North America sent the CD to me, it's a really good song." Yuri says._

_Then the two walk away._

_The night of the Talent Show...._

" _Sango, do I look good to you?" Yuri asks showing Sango what she's going to wear._

" _You look beautiful" Sango says._

_Yuri is wearing a silver tube top with sparkle flair jeans and 2 silver glittered roses in each ponytail holder. She has glitter lining her eyelashes._

_Someone knocks on the door. Yuri goes over and opens it. Koga, Inuyasha,kohaku, and Miroku are standing there, and even Sesshomaru (Who barely leaves their dorm)_

"_Wow!" Koga says._

_Yuri laughs. "Well don't just stand there, Come in guys!" She says. They all step in._

_Kagome and the other girls come out from the bathroom. _

" _Is every one ready to go?" Inuyasha asks._

"_Yeah" Rin says. they all go out and Ayame closes the door after her and locks it. They walk down the pathway to the main buildings. They go in the doors and walk down the hallway into the auditorium doorway and sit down, but Yuri goes to the stage stairs and waits in the back._

_Then their principal comes up on stage."Next is my Niece Kikyo singing No one by Alicia Keys, it's a song from North America." He says then walks off stage, and Kikyo walks on. A lady by the radio turns it on, and kikyo begins to sing._

" _I dont know what she's trying to do but it's not good" Kagome says to Sango._

"_Yeah, The words are most likely aimed at Inuyasha." Kagome Turns and looks at Inuyasha he looks a little freaked out._

"_She's still goin after ya." Koga says to Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha gulps."I-I know She is I hear the words of the song"_

_Kikyo finishes and some people clap, like about a little less than half of the people in the gigantic room, but Kaugra and Tsubaki clap loudest and make people who are coming in late think she was awesome. Kikyo leaves off the stage and Mr. Anderson comes back on._

"_Wasn't she wonderful" he says. "Next, our last contestant is, Yuri Moore singing halo by Beyonce, apparently another North American song" he leaves and Yuri Comes on. Everyone in the room claps. Kikyo scowls. The Lady plays the CD and Yuri start to sing._

_(Piano music) "Remember those walls I built, well baby their tumbling down, And they didn't even put up a fight,They didn't even make a sound,I found a way to let you in,But I never really had a doubt, standing in the light of your halo-hoo,I got my angel now,_

_It's like I've been awakened, Every rule I had you breaking, its a risk that I'm taking, I ain't never gonna shut you ouuut,_

_Everywhere I'm looking' now, I'm surrounded by your embrace, Baby I can see your halo,you know you're my saving grace, You're everything I need and more, It's written all over you're faaa-ce, baby I can feel your halo,pray it won't fade, I can feel your halo (halo) I can see your halo,( Haloooo),I can feel your halo (Halo-hooo)_

Hit me like a ray of sun, burning through my darkest night, You're the only one that I want, Think I'm addicted to your light,Swore I'd never fall again, but this don't even feel like falling, gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again, it's like I've been awakened, every rule I breaking, i ain't never gonna shut you out, everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace,baby I can see your halo, you know your my saving grace, you're everything I need and more, It's written all over your face, baby i can feel your halo, pray it won't fade, I can feel your halo (halo) I can see your halo (Haloooo) I can feel your halo (halo) (repeat 3 times) haloooooouuuu Haloooooouuuu Ouuuuu ouuuuu ouuuuuouuuu, Everywhere I'm looking know I'm surrounded by your embrace, baby i can see your halo, Your know you're my saving grace, you're everything I need and more it's written all over your faaace, baby I can feel your halooo, pray it won't fade, I can see your halo, (halo), I can feel your halo (halo), I can see your halo (halooo) (reapeat this part 3 more times)"

Everyone in the auditorium gos wild! Inuyasha and kagome are cheering, sango and miroku are amazed and so is every one else. Koga gets out of his seat and runs up on the stage and yuri and koga kiss for a while and everyone cheers. Ayame runs up to Mr. Anderson and hands him a CD and tells him some thing. Yuri and Koga leave the stage holding hands. Ayame run up on the stage and says." WAIT!!! There's 1 more song left." The lady turns on the radio." This song is also from N.A" She starts to sing a song called one step at a time by someone named Jordan Sparks. after she's done the auditorium bursts into screams, but not as much as Yuri's performance but Ayame doesn't seem to notice she's just happy to hear someone cheer for her. Ayame leaves the stage and back to her friends. They all give her high-fives and others go to Yuri and... get her autograph?

"Why do they want her, autograph, she's not famous" Kikyo asks kaugra.

"Yeah, Idiot's not as awesome a singer as you are!" Tsubaki says.

"O.K. see you later Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka." Yuri waves off the last people. Kikyo quietly sneaks up behind her and grabs her! Yuri tries to scream but kikyo clamps her hand over her mouth, and drag her out the door.

A few second later Koga turns around and looks for Yuri, but he doesn't see her, or Kikyo and her friends.

"Guys!!! Yuri's gone!" Koga yells to them.

Kagome looks around. Sango walks around the room.

" She really is gone.... I BET YOU THAT....THAT....KIKYO TOOK HER!!" Sango exclaims.

They all run out the doors, and down the hallways, through the doors,down the path and up to Kikyo, Kaugra, and Tsubaki's room. They hear Yuri scream and say," YOU ASSES BETTER LET ME GO OR I'LL.. I'LL...I'LL UGH!!!! HEY DON"T DO THAT!!!! UNTIE ME!!!!" Then it''s quiet, and a rattling noise shatters the silence and Yuri screams koga's name.

"YURI!" Koga yells. He bangs on the door as hard as he can until his knuckles bleed.

He hears the 3 girls laugh and tease him. Koga gets really mad.

"O.K. I want all of you to stand back." he says. They all back up. Koga takes a deep breath and sidekicks the door and busts it half! They all rush in. Yuri's tied to Kikyo's bed. She has duck tape over he mouth, she screams happily when she sees them. Koga runs over to her and gently takes the tape off her mouth. Yuri takes a deep breath.

"Yuri, are you O.K.? Where are those bastards at?!" Koga asks her.

"They jumped out the back window when they heard the door crack." She tells him.

Koga unties her and he hugs her tight,and kisses her. Yuri start to cry.

" It's O.K., Don't cry" Koga soothes her.

"I-I was sc-scared y-you guys w-wouldn't c-come" She stutters,Then she starts to cry again.

Inuyasha comes over from searching the room.

"Yeah, their gone alright, I don't think we'll never have to deal with them anymore, they took most of their stuff with them." he says.

"I-Inuyasha, K-Kikyo told me t-to give you t-this when you g-guys came in." yuri says handing him a note. It says:

Dear Inuyasha,

By th time you read this my friends and I will be gone, I just want you to know that I love you with all my heart, and that I will never stop thinking about you for even a second. Please tell my Uncle that my friends and I went to start a new life in "The Sunshine State". Take care of your self my love.

Always yours,

Kikyo }i{

"Blech!" Inuyasha says. "I really wish she wouldn't Be all "Take care of your self" and "I love you with all my heart, It's REALLY Irritating!"

" Well, seems like they really are gone." Miroku says.

Inuyasha walks outside, Miroku follows him. Inuyasha is looking up at the stars in the sky.

"Kikyo." he mutters to himself. Then all of a sudden Miroku slaps him upside the back of his head.

"WHAT THE HELL"D YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Inuyasha yells at Miroku.

"You may miss Kikyo a LITTLE, But still Kagome is better for you because she's always with you, as Kikyo was not." Miroku tells him. Then turns around and heads back to the empty dorm. Kagome comes out and stands next to Inuyasha.

"What's wrong?" Kagome says grabbing Inuyasha's hand.

"Nothin' I'm o.k., just thinkin' about something." He says.

"O.K. but you need to come inside sooner or later, you're gonna catch a cold." Kagome tells him. She kisses him on the cheek and she goes back in.

"Yeah, I might." He says to himself. Then he turns around and goes back in.

Yuri looks outside the window kikyo climbed out of with Kaugra and Tsubaki. And she sees something in the grass! She runs outside and around the building. She sees it in the grass. She picks it up and sees that it's a silver necklace. It has words engraved in it. It says:

. Kikyo

And

Inuyasha

Forever.

Yuri look suspicious. She runs back around the building. She calls Inuyasha's name and he comes.

"What is this?" Yuri asks handing Inuyasha the necklace.

Inuyasha looks at it calmly. "A necklace I had gotten engraved for kikyo." He says .

"Oh." she says.

"I'll have to hold in to it." he says. He puts it in his pocket.

He goes back inside.

"Weird, but most boys are." Yuri says. She turns around and goes back inside.

Later they all go back towards their dorms.

"By Koga." Yuri says. She kisses him on the cheek. The girls go in their dorm and the boys head towards theirs. Koga smiles and looks up toward the sky, and sees a shooting star!

"I wish." He says." That Yuri and my relationship will never break." The star twinkles and some how disappears on the spot. Koga smiles and goes in his dorm.

"Yuri, take care." He whispers.

The

End


End file.
